The present disclosure relates to improved components for a hand held metal detector.
Hand held metal detectors are well known. Such metal detectors generate a magnetic field and then detect when metal objects located near a search coil of the detector cause changes in the generated magnetic field. Metal detectors provide a visual indication on a display or an audio indication to alert an operator that metal has been detected. Certain metal detectors include improved coil designs which permit discrimination between different types of detected metal. Conventional metal detectors typically use one of three technologies. These technologies include very low frequency (VLF) detection, pulse induction (PI) detection, and beat-frequency oscillation (BFO) detection. The features of the present disclosure are not limited to a particular type of metal detector.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a metal detector includes an elongated support shaft, a search coil pivotably coupled to a first end of the support shaft, and a control housing coupled to the support shaft spaced apart from the search coil. The control housing is electrically coupled to the search coil. The control housing includes a battery compartment having electrical contacts configured to engage contacts of a battery located in the battery compartment. The battery compartment includes a first battery support surface located adjacent the contacts and a second battery support surface spaced apart from the contacts. The second battery support surface is aligned at an angle relative to the first battery support surface to facilitate removal of the battery from the battery compartment.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a metal detector includes an elongated support shaft, a search coil pivotably coupled to a first end of the support shaft, and a control housing coupled to the support shaft spaced apart from the search coil. The control housing is electrically coupled to the search coil. The control housing includes an audio connector. The metal detector also includes a movable door coupled to the control housing. The door is movable from a first, open position to permit access to the audio connector and a second, closed position covering the audio connector.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure.